


Insert Character Here

by magebird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, Cock Tease, Cock Torture, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Teasing, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: I couldn't decide who was teasing Fjord so it's ambiguous, but for sure consensual. Mind the tags I suppose?





	Insert Character Here

Common sense told Fjord he should not have agreed to be tied down and toyed with, but whatever madness had gripped him when the question first came hadn’t quite faded enough to save him.The instructions to strip down had been sharp and quick, and then it had almost been boring waiting for the ropes to secure him firmly to the bed, shifting this way and that to allow the doubled strands to pass under and over without entangling anything they shouldn't. At first, it had hardly interesting, let alone arousing, but as the ropes cinched tight and he suddenly found himself spread out and exposed, Fjord felt the stirrings of heat low in his belly, and by the time the last knot was tied he felt a pleasant tingle across his skin and his cock was nearly at full mast.

Fjord’s orcish heritage had come to some peaceful agreement with his human traits over anatomy, leaving him approximately average in length but significantly thicker than the typical human. Years ago, a sailing buddy had convinced him to submit to the ordeal of piercing the head of his cock not long after he’d first gotten a glimpse of Fjord with his clothes off. At the time, Fjord had been too oblivious to recognize it as flirting, and the other sailor had ended up on another crew before getting a chance to make another move, but Fjord still liked the outcome of the barbell that sat perpendicular against the underside of his length.

In this moment, however, Fjord was giving much more attention to the snug rope that had been corseted around his shaft, making his heartbeat pulse noticeably. The material was just thick enough not to be twine, the two strands expertly weaving in and out to leave his cock caught within them and pinned up towards his belly. Anchored as it was, it felt awfully exposed, though Fjord knew that he really ought to be more concerned about the vulnerability of having his arms tied above his head and legs held taut. On the other hand, the special attention that had been paid to immobilizing his hips and thighs made the assessment more ambiguous than he liked to admit.

A blindfold settled against his eyes, the scrunched fabric cutting out sight entirely, though he could still sense the light to one side when he turned his head. Instantly, the breeze from the cracked window felt much stronger and though the afternoon was mild, goosebumps raised across his skin.

The bed sank slightly to the side away from the window as someone sat down near the edge and Fjord turned his head towards the motion. Warm, dry fingers trailed up over Fjord’s thigh, making the muscle twitch, and then Fjord heard the tap of something wooden being picked up from the side table.

Fjord jerked back at the first touch of something against his cock, swallowing a grunt of surprise and trying to identify the unusual, almost prickly feeling against such a sensitive place. It took several strokes of it against his skin before he could identify that it was some sort of small brush, perhaps intended for polishing or buffing, though it felt completely clean and dry.

At first, the intermittent pressure of the brush was just a mild sensation. The bristles were soft and pliable, slightly rough as they buffed over his ruddy skin. Maybe a little arousing, but little more than noticeable. As the touches became more focused in towards the head of his cock, though, blood rushed to the surface of his skin, nerves growing more sensitive with each little rasp. 

Fjord found himself jerking away slightly, his ability to predict taken away by the blindfold and his ability to escape arrested by the security of the ropes binding him. Before long, he felt his breath catching in his throat. The brush was maddening, relentless, irritating. It was both too intense and not enough in the same stroke, his senses begging for firm, wet pressure instead of this infuriating teasing.

The brush worked little circles up along the length of Fjord’s shaft, lingering right below his piercing, and he whined without even trying to stop the sound. He jerked against the ropes as the soft sensation became a maddening, nearly painful scrubbing, then stopped entirely, leaving him breathless and tender.

Almost instantly, he was tingling, anticipating where the next sensation would come. His stomach twitched, cock spilling precum out over his belly in an embarrassing rivulet that ran down towards the jut of his hip.

He heard the brush be set down on the table near his head and whimpered again, not knowing what might follow. His cock felt just shy of raw, and when cool, lubricated fingers curled around the shaft he gasped, arching off the bed as much as he could with the ropes biting into his hips.

“Fuck--” he gasped, thrusting up into the curl of the fingers around him. They were incredibly soothing after the discomfort of the brush, the slide eased by the lube spread across palm and fingers. Still, it was a loose grip, and even as his need grew the fingers didn’t grow firmer or more satisfying. Frustration sparked in his throat. “Don’t--”

The hand withdrew and Fjord jerked his wrists against the ropes, hissing in annoyance. He clenched his fingers and toes, trying to take a deep breath even as his breath caught, hot and shaky. The rope criss-crossing his cock felt sharp and tight, throbbing with his pulse and distracting him completely from his attempts to ground and center.

“Please,” he tried after a moment. “Keep touching me.”

There was a moment of silence, then the cool fingers curled around him again, loose and slick. Fjord couldn’t help a small jerk of his hips, then he forced himself to still and was rewarded with one firm stroke from base to tip. It was enough to make him moan, especially as a thumb circled his cock piercing a few times before the hand grew loose and pliant again.

It was hard to say whether this or the brush was more maddening, and Fjord wasn’t much able to focus on contemplation when every nerve was screaming for him to thrash against the ropes and get more pressure on his cock. He dug his heels against the bed, trying to slow his breathing to something more controlled, but every irregular touch kept him off-balance.

Even so, his arousal was coiling tighter in his stomach, rising towards an off-kilter peak that was far removed from his usual beeline towards the finish. Fjord swallowed hard, panting and wetting his lips.

A second hand joined the first, stroking down over his balls and spreading lube over them. The gentle pressure made him twitch with surprise, then moan as it turned into a pleasurable squeeze. The heel of a hand came to rest right at the base of his cock, finally giving him something to rut in to, and the other hand came down to press Fjord’s cock against his stomach. After so much teasing, it made white spark behind his eyelids, and he rocked his hips up sharply.

“Ah, fuck--” he gasped, rolling up against the slick, warm pressure of the hands against him. This time, they didn’t withdraw to turn the pleasure into a tease. He was able to grind firmly against them, gritting his teeth as he felt himself approaching his climax. “C-close--”

There was a moment when he was sure that he would be able to reach the height of his pleasure and he tipped over the edge without a thought. All at once, the pressure withdrew and the foundation of his orgasm crumbled. Where there should have been satisfaction, Fjord felt the fluid spilling from his cock like it was being drained from him, everything clenching towards nothing.

Fjord moaned, then cursed, trying to yank his hands free so he could reach down and salvage the last of the orgasm that had been ruined by the sudden lack of stimulation. Tears pricked at his eyes under the blindfold, anger choking out the words he could have spoken and turning them into a frustrated snarl before he went limp in his bonds, breathing hard.

His body felt exhausted after the tease, his fingernails digging into his palms, and though he was desperate for more, the sparking post-orgasmic sensitivity made him want desperately to curl in and protect his vulnerable parts. Even if his hands had been free now, he probably would not have been able to tolerate being touched.

Which was, of course, exactly what was going to happen. A finger stroked up along his cock, tracing the thick vein, and Fjord moaned, shaking his head and turning his face to hide against his bicep. It was so sensitive it hurt, though there was some confused, unsatisfied part of him that wanted this touch just as much. As the motion was repeated, Fjord considered demanding his freedom with the phrase he knew would stop everything entirely, but instead he bit himself on the arm, stifling something far too close to a sob for him not to feel a thrill of humiliation.

It was good that the ropes had been secured so firmly. Fjord was not overly strong, but the desperation of his thrashing was enough to creak the solid wooden bed as the fingers danced over his tender shaft, teasing the head and slit until he could only toss his head back and whine. It was instinctive, almost feral, and he felt exhaustion clenching his muscles as he finally collapsed back as the hand withdrew. Sweat prickled his skin, leaving him a little chilled as he tried to catch his breath with more than a little desperation.

The ropes on his wrists grew tight for a moment, then slack, and he drew them down with a hiss of discomfort, already curling protectively in towards his center. A cool hand came to rest on his back as the last of the ropes around his wrists were loosened, then pulled away entirely. Fjord knew he had to look less than charming with his hair plastered to his sweaty brow and his lower belly smeared with cum, but there was nothing but tenderness in the hands that gently worked to untie him.

Fjord heaved himself upright once the ropes were finally coiled near the foot of the bed, steadying himself on the offered arm. He felt carved out and grubby and combed his hair back from his forehead with one hand.

“I need a bath,” he grumbled. “And for you to never touch me ever again.” He breathed out with a sigh. He stood carefully, trying not to sway too much with the pulsing in his temples, then glanced to the side with the faintest smile. “Until next time. Maybe. No promises.”


End file.
